Finding the heart of a Lion
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: James Potter. 11 years old. Arrogant. Spoiled. Yet deeply warm hearted and lovable, like the best heroes. And James is a hero. Because at just 11 years old, by making three friends, James proves that even a snake can have a heart of a lion; they just have to find it.
1. The day he was betrayed

Chapter one: The day he was betrayed

It was a cold Halloweens night in the small of Godric's Hollow. Small stars filled the distant sky, a slight shiver in the air. Yet, everything seemed happy, peaceful. Large pumpkins were displayed, the monstrous grins exciting the children of the small village. Nothing in the atmosphere could suggest that such a haunting crime would be occurring later that night.

Along the road, in a small warm cottage, sat a family of three. A man, tall, with untidy jet black hair sat on the sofa, his hazel eyes wide with happiness behind his circular glasses. His eyes remained transfixed on a small one year old before him, the young boy giggling with glee. The boy resembled the man greatly, with the same jet black hair. However, his eyes were not of the man. Instead of the warm colour of hazel, the boys eyes were emerald green.

A lady, with the exact same colour of the boys eyes, was sitting beside her husband, smiling lovingly at her son. Her hair was dark red and long, and was tucked behind her ears. This lady's name was Lily Potter.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" Lily Potter said fondly. Her hand moved across to his hair, and she ruffled it, making it untidier than before.

"Yes, I suppose he is," James Potter replied, shooting red sparks out of his wand, entertaining the baby, whose name was Harry. Harry in return jumped up in excitement, his hand frantically trying to grab hold of the magical sparks. His face frowned in concentration, yet he could not catch one. Eventually, the sparks disappeared, and Harry looked around confused.

"You do think we made the right choice then?" Lily whispered, her eyes suddenly filled with worry. She started unconsciously wringing her hands, and did so until James turned away from Harry and stopped her, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"I was at the time.. but Peters been acting slightly out of character. His last visit was very...interesting." James frowned, his brow narrowed in concentration, looking very much like Harry had done moments before. "Sirius even said he has been very pale and unable to meet his eyes. I just wish I could go and see Dumbledore about all of this.." His voice trailed off, and he looked up hopefully at Lily.

"No James," she said, sighing heavily. "Dumbledore ordered we stay inside, so staying inside is what we shall do."

James growled in frustration, his head falling into his hands. "I need to go out! I cannot stay trapped in her any longer! If he hadn't had taken my cloak, it would have been easy!"

"That is exactly why Dumbledore took it!" Lily hissed angrily. "He knew that you would get bored here, and go out using that wretch-"

"Of course I'm bloody bored," he interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I barely get a chance to see Sirius or Remus anymore, and besides, what's life without a little risk?"

"An actual life," Lily snapped. "Who knows who you could wander into; You-know-who could probably see right through that stupid cloak."  
"It's not stupid! It has saved my life various times!"

"Yes, from the trouble you have put yourself in! If you hadn't been getting yourself into that sort of trouble, then you wouldn't need anything saving your life."

"Like I said, what's life without a little risk?" James offered her a grin, which she didn't accept. She looked completely disgusted.

"You need to think about what is at stake James."

"I am!" He said, folding his arms, angry once more. "I would never purposely put Harry in any danger, and you know that."

"I know you wouldn't, but-"

Lily's sentence was cut off as Harry gave what sounded like a growl. Her eyes darted towards him, and saw that he didn't look very happy at all. He looked on the verge of tears."Entertain him again," she muttered, lifting him up, and pulling him into her lap.

Once again, sparks emitted from James' wand, this time blue, and Harry giggled at them, attempting to catch them.

"I think we should have stuck with Sirius," Lily mumbled, her eyes still fixed on Harry. "Or atleast picked Remus."

"I know; but Sirius had a point; it's common knowledge to anyone that Sirius is my bestfriend, even to You-know-who. And lately, he has had a thing for Werewolves; he wouldn't look twice at Peter, would he? Scrawny little Peter, a Death Eater?"

"I guess. But you know how Peter is, James. Always sticking close to someone who had power, someone who was strong; that's why he probably made friends with you all in the first place. And everyone knows how You-know-who is gaining more and more power every day."

"I know what you're saying, but Peter, Peter's my friend."

Lily sighed, watching Harry go after more sparks, this time emerald green, matching her eyes.

"And Severus was my friend," Lily whispered, her eyes filling up with tears suddenly at the thought of her child-hood bestfriend. Lately, all she could do was think about Severus Snape, and want to cry at the thought. He was everything to her; like a brother.

"It's okay," James said comfortingly. "Who cares about Snivellus?" He mean it as a joke, but Lily didn't take it that way, and glared at him through her tear filled eyes.

"I care," she told him. "He was my first friend, and that is something I am unlikely going to forget easily."

"I know, I know, but at the end of the day, there were two paths; the path to a normal happy life, you know, settling down, having kids, that sort of thing. Then there was another path, the path to evil and hatred and.. and death. And we all know what he chose."

"I know," Lily said, holding Harry tighter. "But it still hurts. I-I won't be able to forget him over night though."

"No, I suppose not."

Lily handed Harry to James, their conversation having reached its end. She leaned her head back, enjoying the sight of Harry laughing and playing with his Father. James began to gently tickle Harry's sides, and Harry roared with laughter. James placed his wand on the living room table with one hand, his other still on Harry's stomach. The baby had never looked happier.

James saw it very quick. A hooded figure walked slowly along the pavement, stopping when he reached the gate. He opened it, advancing up to the cottage door. The hooded figure could be no one except him.

"L-ily," James stuttered out.

Lily's eyes flashed up. "What?" She said, her green eyes widening in worry.

James thrust Harry into her hands, his hands shaking.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" James was cut off as their door was blasted open. He watched as Lily stumbled away, holding Harry close to her chest.

He heard it. A high cold laugh, and all his insides froze. He jumped up, as Voldemort wandered into the living room, his red snake-like eyes burning from underneath the hood.

James stumbled backwards, his hand desperately grabbing for his wand. Before he had a chance to grasp it, Voldemort's cold voice erupted.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit James squarely in the chest before he had a chance to move. The green light passed through his chest, and he felt, in a split second, as though all the air had been pulled from his body, escaping the annoyed cries of agony from the depths of his lungs. He felt nothing more, and he fell, his body collapsing on the floor.

James Potter was dead.


	2. First sign of danger

Chapter 2: First sign of danger

10 years earlier, without a single worry in the world, 11 year old James Potter woke up from a very good nights sleep. He yawned, stretching his arms out, his eyes drooping sleepily.

James had jet black hair, which was always untidy. Not that he minded. His eyes were a shade of light hazel, and all in all, James was very fond of his appearance. He even enjoyed wearing his glasses, and used it as an excuse to peer into a mirror more often than usual.

"Gotta get up," James muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Gotta get up; Hogwarts letters coming." Trying to stop himself from giving in to another yawn, James reached out to his bed-side table for his round glasses. His right hand grabbed them, and he pulled them towards him, slipping them on. He blinked a few times, before his room came into full view.

James' room was big and spacious, decorated in the Gryffindor colours of red and gold. Even though he had yet to have been placed in Gryffindor, he knew that he was going to end up there; every Potter had been placed in Gryffindor for as long as he knew. He would be a Gryffindor, there was no doubt about it. If he wasn't, he would leave. He would die of embarrassment if placed in Hufflepuff or Slytherin, and didn't want to join Ravenclaw, for fear of being called a 'swot.'

Hanging up on a few walls were posters of James' Quidditch team, the Wimbourne Wasps. Flying along in each of the posters were 7 figures wearing robes of yellow and black. James counted himself as a 'Stinger'. If anyone had asked him why he supported the Wimbourne Wasps, he would have told them that when he was five years old, his Father introduced him to a Chaser from the Wimbourne Wasps, David Lemin, and he had never thought of supporting another team since.

Yawning again, James climbed out of his exceptionally large double bed, and made his way on to the landing, where he was greeted by his German Shepherd, Leo.

"Mornin'," James said gently, patting the dogs head.

Leo licked James hand in return.

"C'mon," James said, motioning Leo to follow him.

James wandered down the stairs, Leo at his heels, and entered the dining room. The dining room was of high quality. The walls were painted cream, with a light blue border going around the top. Hanging in the middle of the ceiling was a large chandelier, indentical to the one in the living room. The chandelier was made out of crystal, and had been in the dining room for as long as James could remember.

The morning sun shone through the window, hitting the crystals of the chandelier, and bouncing off, reflecting deep colours of the rainbow onto the cream walls.

"Morning James!" James' Mother, Juliet Potter, said warmly, entering from the kitchen. Mrs Potter was a lady of average height, and had curly hair, which was mostly grey; however, specks of black were still noticed here and there. Her eyes were blue and light, and almost always filled with love and kindness.

"Mornin'" James said happily, now fully awake. He walked around the large dining room table, and settled himself at one of the ends.

"What would you like for breakfast?" His Mother asked, heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh, just porridge or something," James replied.

Despite being able to afford one, Mrs Potter had refused to have a house elf. Not only would they had to go through much legal work, Mrs Potter had told many people countless times that she simply did not need a house elf to do any chores, as she was at home all day. Her normal day consisted of her doing the washing up, the laundry, cleaning every single room in the house, changing the beds, dusting the photo frames and ornaments, tidying up the lawn, and polishing the glasses. It was a known fact to anyone that Mrs Potter had a love for cleaning, and was unashamed to admit it.

As James dug into his fresh hot porridge, his Father, Robert Potter, entered the room, the morning editon of 'The Daily Prophet' in his hand. He was also carrying an envelope, which James stared at in wonder.

Mr Potter was also tall, and had dark brown scruffy hair, and hazel eyes. He nearly always looked tired.

"Got to go into the Ministry today," he said sighing, leaning against the back of the chair. "New evidence for the case against Barney Sampson; very important."

Mr Potter worked at the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a highly admired lawyer. He was considered to be the best that was in the Ministry, and many wanted him to help with their cases, which was why the Potters had gained even more money in the upcoming years. Mr Potter was in his late fifties, like his wife, and his magical power of enticing the judge at trials had grown well with him. Many people ordered that he was their lawyer, and it was clear that Mr Potter loved the attention.

"Oh that's a shame," Mrs Potter said, wandering in. "Your only day off aswell Robert."

"I know, but this is a very important case," Mr Potter said, sighing deeply, dropping the letter and the Daily Prophet onto the dining room table.

James peered over, and noticed, much to his excitement, that the letter had written on it, in emerald green ink:

_Mr J. Potter_  
_The largest bedroom on the right_  
_12 Sicklemore Road_  
_Roverton Town_  
_Cornwall_

James looked up eagerly at his Father, who had taken a seat and was reading the Daily Prophet.

"D-Dad?" He said, his excitement burning in the back of his throat. He had to open it now! He just had to!

Mr Potter glanced up, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes James?"

"The letter!" James said quickly, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Oh yes," Mr Potter said, shifting his eyes to the yellow envelope. "I forgot about this."

"Well?" James said, eagerly.

"What? Oh! You want it? Right now?"

James nodded.  
Mr Potter grinned. "Well go on then!" He exclaimed, throwing over the letter. James smile widened, as he grabbed the letter quickly.

The envelope was made out of thick yellow parchment, and on the back it was, sealing the letter shut, was the Hogwarts crest; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake were surrounding the letter 'H'. Not being able to wait any longer, James ripped it open, pulling out 2 pieces of matching yellow parchment. The first one, read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Mr J. Potter,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms starts on 1 September. We await your owl by no longer than 31 July._  
_Yours Sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

James re-read the letter over and over, before placing his letter down, and grasping the next peice of parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
FIRST YEARS  
_Uniform:_  
_1. Three sets of plain black work robes_  
_2. One pointed black hat (day use)_  
_3. One pair of Dragon hide gloves (or similar)_  
_ black winter cloak (silver fastenings)_  
_All students clothes should contain name tags_

_Books:_  
_The standard book of spells grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_The History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A beginners guide to transfiguration_ by Emerick Switch  
_One thousand magical herbs and fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical drafts and potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic beasts and where to find them_ by Newt Scarmander  
_Days of the Dark forces_ by Xenius Flume

_Students will also require:_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron_  
_1 set glass phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Note: Students are allowed to bring a pet (an owl or a cat or a toad) Also, please be aware the first years are not required to bring their own broom._

James' face fell slightly at the thought of not bringing his own broomstick, but he cheered up almost immediatly when he remembered his Mother's promise from a few weeks ago; she had promised to buy him an pet he requested, and his eyes lit up at the idea of getting his own owl.

"When can we go?" He said quickly, glancing down at his letters again.

"I was thinking today, once you're dressed," Mrs Potter said, picking up James' deserted bowl of porridge. "Your Father was going to come with us, but I dare say our plans have been changed." She sent him a had look, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mr Potter rolled his eyes at this, causing James to smirk.

"Can you atleast send a reply to Dumbledore while you're at work, Robert?" Mrs Potter asked him, returning from the kitchen and brushing the shoulders of his sapphire blue work robes, which matched her eyes.

"Of course Dearest," Mr Potter said, standing up, dropping the Daily Prophet onto the table. "I must go now. I'll be home at 6 at the latest."

"Okay, but, be careful, with everything that's-" She cut off suddenly, shaking her head, glancing to James out of the corner of her eye.

"I will," he reassured her. "But you be careful too; be on guard."

Mrs Potter nodded, leaning up and kissing her husbands cheek. "They will stop this soon, won't they?" She whispered.

"Of course they will; in the meantime, watch out for any peculiar behavior; you never know who is against who at the moment."

James sat there confused. He knew something had been happening, but he had not been allowed to know anything; it was all very hush hush. Every morning after reading the paper, his Mother or Father threw it out before he had a chance to look; not that he had ever shown an interest in the news. But now, having the opportunity taken away from him, he was very keen to discover what had been happening. He knew it was only a matter of time. When he reached Hogwarts, someone was bound to know what was going on, and he wouldn't be in the dark anymore. His parents couldn't protect him from the truth forever.

Mr Potter made his way into the living room, and James listened as his Father flooed his way into the Ministry. He glanced towards the Daily Prophet, hoping he would quickly see a headline, but a second later, his Mother had scooped it up, and dumped it into the bin, along with leftover porridge; it was clear she was trying to make sure he didn't go swooping down into the bin after it.

"Right!" She said, marching back in. "Upstairs! Washed! Dressed!"

James obliged, getting up from the table, and marching up the stairs, Leo following him. He entered his room, and flopped down on his bed, frowning. For a second, he lay there, considering how to get hold of a paper. But then he realized that he was being stupid, and that he didn't really care what the news said. It was probably only some lunatic that was trying to grasp everyone's attention.

He pulled out a pair of jeans, and a Wimbourne Wasps jersey. He smoothed down the wasp on the front, glowing with pride. He got the best, and only the best.

Half an hour later, washed and dressed, James was down in the living room, ready to leave for Diagon Alley. His hair was still untidy, not that he cared, and his hands were slumped deep into his pockets, one of them holding tightly onto the list of equipment he required.  
Mrs Potter bustled in, wearing a long violet cloak, which covered her hair. "Ready to go?" She asked him, and James nodded, excitement on the bridge of exploding.

"Right, you go first." James stepped forward into the large fireplace, taking a fair amount of floo powder as he did so. The flames immediately turned from orange to green, and it tickled. "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" He shouted, dropping the floo powder into the flames. He spun and spun, flicking past many rooms and houses, barely getting a nosy look into what was inside, until finally, he was flying out of a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alrigh' James?" Said Tom, the barman, offering James a hand. James grabbed it, muttering a thanks, and brushing off some ash from his jacket.

"Got your letter then?" Tom said, giving James a smile.

"Yup!" James exclaimed, pulling out his equipment list as proof, just as his Mother fell through the fireplace. Tom turned and helped her up too, muttering something so quietly that James couldn't what he was saying, though desperate to hear.

Mrs Potter nodded, whispering something in return. James was about to ask what they were talking about, when his Mother walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and led him out to the familiar courtyard, tapping the bricks of the wall so quickly, that James had barely enough time to try and memorize the order of which she tapped them.

"I dare say I know where you please to go first," Mrs Potter said, as the busy street of Diagon Alley came into view.

"Obviously," James muttered, staring transfixed at the stores around him. Of course, he had been there before, but never in the same way as this. This time he wasn't watching in envy as children and teenagers bought their wands or their spellbooks. He wasn't having wishful thoughts of making his Mother buy him a wand early. No. This time, he was the child that someone younger would envy. He was the child who was about to purchase his first wand, who was about to buy a new pet owl. This time, he was the one going to Hogwarts.

He followed his Mother down the road, passing many shops. He noticed many people pressing their noses up against the glass of the Quidditch supplies shop, staring enviously at the new Nimbus model, the Nimbus 1001. He felt a surge of pride, and puffed out his chest; he had that already, his Father having bought if for him two weeks previously.

The walked a little further, James feeling exceptionally happy, and followed his Mother into a dusty narrow shop; Ollivanders. They walked in quietly, James seeing that Mr Ollivander, an old frail looking man with round eyes was already seeing to another child.  
James sighed heavily, slumping into a chair near the window. This was it. He was getting his wand. A proper magic wand. He grinned. He couldn't wait to find out all of the latest jinxes and hexes.

The boy was finished fairly soon, and James watched as he walked out. The boy didn't look very happy, and looked rather ill.  
James stepped up to Mr Ollivander, puffing out his chest, ready to get his wand.

Mr Ollivander's moon like eyes fell upon him.

"Hello Mr Potter," Mr Ollivander said, nodding. "Ready to recieve your first wand?"

James nodded, excited.

"You seem very keen my dear boy," Mr Ollivander said with a laugh, and turned his back on James and started looking through boxes and shelves. Measuring tapes flew off Mr Ollivander's desk and started measuring his whole body; his head, his arms, his legs, his waist and eventually, his , it flew away, landing back on Mr Ollivander's desk.

"Here, try this," He said, bringing back with him a thin parcel. "12 and a half inches, Unicorn hair, made out of the wood of an ash tree. Fairly bendy." He carefully slid the wand out of box, and gently handed it to James.

Immediately James knew it wasn't the right one, before even trying to use it. It felt forced in his hand, and he knew wands weren't suppose to feel like that.

"Hmm, lets try something else.. something abit different." Mr Ollivander disappeared, moving into another room. James stood there, determination on his face. He wanted a wand.

After a few minutes, Mr Ollivander returned, another box in his hands. "This, I think, might work. 11 inches, Dragon heartstring core. Mahogany. Pliable."

The wand looked different from the first one, and without even touching it yet, James knew this was the one. His stomach had gone warm, and when Mr Ollivander had handed it to him, the warmth spread to the tips of his fingers. He could feel the magic transforming to his finger tips, and gave a flick of it; flowers, beautiful lilies and roses emitted from the tip, and Mr Ollivander caught them quickly in his hands.

"Ahh very good! You are going to do exceptionally well in Transfiguration, I can see it! Minerva will be deeply impressed!"  
James smiled happily, glancing towards his Mother who looked at him with adoration. She handed Mr Ollivander over 8 Galleons, and James muttered a "Thanks," before walking out.

Next, they visited Madam Malkins, where James got all of his new black Hogwarts robes, and a nice winter cloak. It was a very boring business, standing with Madam Malkin measuring him, and all she seemed to want to do was talk.

The trip to Flourish and Blotts was not one of James' favourites either, yet he did get a good look at various forms of hexes before his Mother pulled him away. "Be sensible," she muttered to him.

After buying a pewter cauldron (Mrs Potter explained that first years didn't need anything better), they made their way Eeylops Owl Emporium, where James excitedy picked out a silvery black eagle owl. It was large and James immediatly fell in love with him. The owl, James was pleased to see, seemed to like him.

They began walking back to the Leaky Cauldron when it happened. There was a loud shout, a scream from the corner, and a nasty laugh. Someone was being tortured.

Mrs Potter grasped James' hand, and began pushing her way through the crowd of people. Her hand was sweaty. The screams grew louder, and James knew that his Mother was panicking. He glanced back, trying to get a glimpse of whoever the torturer, but his Mother forced him back. He looked at her, seeing the fear clearly in her eyes.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron, but found it deserted. She pulled him in, just as another voice, a voice of a girl, screamed loudly.  
"Get home quick!" Mrs Potter hissed, offering him the pot. "Quickly!"

James took a handful, stepping into the fireplace, the green flames dancing around his legs. "12 ROVERTON ROAD!" He yelled, spinning into his home.  
He jumped put quick when he arrived, not caring about the ash on his jumper; _he had just heard someone being tortured._

Mrs Potter arrived back in a matter of seconds, her face as pale as a ghost. She dropped her items on the floor, and hurried into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. James didn't see her for the rest of the day.


	3. Sirius and Snivellus

Chapter 3: Sirius and Snivellus

As James' departure for Hogwarts grew closer, the cold chill of what had happened that day in Diagon Alley still hung in the air. He had not dared ask his parents about the attack, and neither of them had mentioned anything of the sort in his company. In fact, they seemed a little too cheery for James' liking, and he knew it was put on for his benefit.

He had decided to name his owl Apollos, an Ancient Greek name. Apollos was very trusting of James, and Leo was already fairly jealous of the new owl.

The night before September 1 was quiet. Mrs Potter had prepared James' favourite meal, a pasta dish which had been in the family for generations. It was delicious. His mind wandered onto what he would be eating the next night, when sitting at Gryffindor table. He had been told many stories of the welcome feast, where the house elves down in the kitchens produce everything, from roast lamb to mint humbugs. He was looking forward to it.

After having finished his dinner, James excused himself from the table, and wandered upstairs into his room to pack. He opened up his large trunk, and began filling it up. First, he put all of his books at the bottoms, along with his small cauldron. Then, he placed his robes on top, along with one of his Wimbourne Wasps posters he had took down. He filled it up with the rest of the equipment, and was about to shut it, when he heard a knock on his door.

"James? Can I come in?" It was his Father's voice.

"Yeah alright!" James called back.

The door opened, and Mr Potter walked in, a brown package in his hands.

"I want to give you something; a going off present. Just, just don't tell your Mother, alright? She's abit concerned on the whole idea. But well, it's an old Potter tradition."

He offered James the package. Curious, James took it slowly. He sat down on the bed, staring at it for a moment, behind opening it up.

Inside was something silvery grey, as light as fluid. Gently, James picked it up, staring at it.

"What is it?" He asked, bewildered.

"It's an invisibility cloak; been in my family for centuries, that has. My Father gave it to me the night before I set off for Hogwarts, and told me that his Father had done the same thing. Therefore, I felt that it should be passed down to you the night before you leave for Hogwarts."

James' eyes lit up. "An invisibility cloak! Wow!"

Mr Potter grinned, and leaned forward and ruffled James' hair. "I know, now shh! Don't let your Mother find out! Stuff it into your trunk before she suspects anything."

James nodded his head vigurously, quickly stuffing it underneath his other robes.

"Good lad," Mr Potter said with a smile, patting James' shoulder. "We're going to miss you around here. Especially Leo."

"I know; I'll see you during the Christmas holidays though! And I will write a lot!"  
Mr Potter chuckled. "You'll do great."

The next morning, James woke up bright and early, at 6:30. He didn't get up, but laid there, thoughts drifting in and out of his head. "I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts."  
Eventually, unable to stand it any longer, James got up at 7:30, wandering downstairs.

"Morning James!" His Mother said quickly, placing two slices of toast on the table. "Eat up! The Ministry cars are coming at 8:30, and we still have so much to do!"

James ate quickly, his stomach twisting over and over. Leo seemed to sense what the day was, and was clinging to James much more than usual. He sat right beside James as he ate, his head resting on James' knee.  
After he had eaten, James ran up the stairs and went into the shower. I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts.

Once washed and dressed, James checked and checked and checked his trunk, making sure that everything was there, including his invisibility cloak. Boy, he couldn't wait to try that out.

At 8:20, James was sitting in the living room, glancing round at the photographs. It would be four months before he was back here. Four whole months. Four months of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms. Four months of spellwork, mayhem and freedom. Four months of finding his true self.

A few minutes before 8:30, Mr Potter entered dressed in his usual work robes on sapphire blue. "Car should be here soon," he said, his eyes flickering towards his watch. As if on cue, the door bell rang, and Mrs Potter dashed from the kitchen to answer it.

James stood up, holding tightly onto his trunk and Apollos' cage.

"Well come on then!" Mr Potter exclaimed, edging James on. James took one last look around at his living room, before leaving out the front door.

*

The journey wasn't too long, just under two hours, which, according to Mr Potter, was very good, seeing as it took Muggles around 5 hours to get from Cornwall to London.

For the whole journey, James was staring out the window in awe, watching, memorizing the whole ride in the Ministry car.

At 10:30, the car pulled up outside Kings Cross station. James climbed out, glancing around in shock. His hand held tightly on his trunk.

"Come on James, this way!" His Father called, and James followed him, his Mohter standing by his side. His Mother was holding Apollos' cage for him, and was gaining bizarre looks from various Muggles which make James chuckle. Muggles were hilarious.

When they reached the barrier concealing Platform 9 3/4 , James was very excited. Following his Father's cue, he ran full pelt into the brick wall, grinning happily. This was it. He plunged through the barrier, emerging through the otherside.

The platform was packed with people, all crowded round the scarlet steam engine, 'The Hogwarts Express'. Students of every age were talking, hugging their families, laughing at jokes. Colours, green and silver, blue and bronze, yellow and black, scarlet and gold, each representing the four houses. His eyes widened in awe as he pulled his trunk away, turning his head in every direction, trying to glimpse everything; the different breeds of owls, the first years he would be becoming friends with; everything.

His parents emerged, his Mother still holding tightly onto Apollos' cage.

"Let's get you on the train!" Mr Potter said, his hand falling onto James' shoulder. They walked a little way down, James glancing at many students, hearing snippets of conversations-

"I told you, Mum wouldn't let me-"

"Calm down, God woman!"

"I know, isn't she beautiful?"

They reached a compartment door, and Mr Potter took James trunk for him and helped him get it onto the train. James took Apollos out of his Mothers arms, noticing tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine Mum!" He told her. "Really! I'll write a lot, and I'll see you at Christmas!"

Mrs Potter nodded, before pulling him into a hug. James hugged her back. "Have fun," she whispered.

"I will," he said happily.

He turned and saw his Father standing there, a proud smile on his face. "Go win Gryffindor the house cup!" He said triumphantly, and James nodded.  
Giving his Mother another hug, James climbed up onto the train. "I'll write, I promise!" He said, and they nodded, smiling happily. Taking a deep breath, James walked away from the door, along a corridoor.

A few steps down the corridoor, he came across a compartment that only had a few boys in it. Deciding this was the one for him, he opened the door and walked in, sitting in a corner towards the door, opposite a young boy, around his age, who had long dark hair. He placed his trunk under his seat, and set Apollos cage beside him.

"Hi," James said to the boy.

The boy glanced up at James, and gave a smile. "Hey," he said.

"I'm James," James said, offering his hand.

The boy glanced at it, then reached out and shook it. "Sirius."

James leaned back, and glanced around. "I can't believe I'm actually going," he said to Sirius.

"I know, same here," Sirius replied. "It's good to get away from my snidey little brother."

James' eyes gleamed with triumph. "Ha. Well, I suppose. I haven't got a brother; or a sister. I'm an only child."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Lucky! I would do anything! Well, maybe not.. Mother would bother me more then, I suppose."

"Hmm... do you like Quidditch?"

"Like it? I love it! GO PUDDLEMERE!"

"You support Puddlemere united?" James asked curiously.

"Yeah, only because it was the only poster of Quidditch I could get; my parents aren't too fond of the sport."

"Really? Wow. My Dad's a diehard Stinger, and so am I! Wasps all the way!"

The Compartment door opened, and James looked up as a teary eyed girl with red hair entered. She walked past him, and slouched onto the seat near the window, her head falling onto the window.

The whistle sounded, and the trains doors all shut. James listened as many students waved out the windows to their parents; no one however, in his compartment did so.

"Wasps huh?" Sirius said nodding, as the train began to move. "Yeah I've heard of them. Not too bad, are they?"

James looked at him shocked. "Not too bad? They're the best in the country!"

Sirius scoffed. "Best in the country? I highly doubt that!"

James arched an eyebrow. "Wanna make a bet?"

Sirius smirked. "Sure. On what?"

"I bet you 10 Galleons that at the end of the season, the Wasps will be higher than Puddlemere."

"You're on," Sirius said. "And I will be most pleased when I gain 10 Galleons 7 months from now."

"Na-uh, not a chance," James said grinning. The train was now at top speed, and was leading London; it was now in the country side.

"Puddlemere's got an excellent seeker this year, I'll have you know." Sirius had a weird look in his eye.

"Yeah, but one person is nothing compared to a whole team!" James said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, we'll see," Sirius muttered, grinning,

The compartment door opened again, and a boy with greasy black hair, sallow skin and a hooked nose walked in, already in his Hogwarts robes, and walked over and sat opposite the girl. They began talking.

James glanced back towards Sirius. "Do you have an owl?"

"No, I don't; Mum doesn't trust me enough." James figured that Sirius hadn't had as good as an up-bringing as he had.

"Well, you can borrow mine whenever you want; he's really trusting," he said, reffering to Apollos.

Before either of them said anything else, James heard a snippet of what the greasy haired boy was saying to the girl.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he said.

"Slytherin?" The girl said, as James' head turned.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" James said in disbelief. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He said to Sirius.

Sirius' eyes fell suddenly. "My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said gloomily.

James was shocked. He didn't sound like the sort of person to be a Slytherin!

"Blimey!" He said, eyebrows raising. "And I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius smirked at this. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James puffed out his chest, and drew up an invisible sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my Dad."

James had momentarily forgot the cause of the conversation, until the boy with greasy hair broke in with what sounded like a laugh trying to be disguised. Angered, James turned back to him.

"Got a problem with that?" He asked coldly.

"No," the boy muttered, rolling his eyes. "If you'd rather be brawny rather than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interupted, causing James to roar with laughter; family of Slytherins or not, he wanted Sirius as his friend.

The girl, who had listened in, sat up, glaring at James and Sirius, which made James laugh louder.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo!" James and Sirius did together, and as 'Severus' walked past, James stuck out his leg, trying to make him trip. 'Severus' dodged it, and as they left the compartment, James called out,

"See ya, Snivellus!"

After eventually calming down from their laughter, James looked towards Sirius. "That was brilliant!" He wheezed. "If you don't make it into Gryffindor, I'll die!"

Sirius was also laughing. "Did you see him! His hair!"

"I know! You could fry an egg on that!"

They went into another fit of laughter.

After insulting Severus a little more, there was a knock on the compartment door. "Anything from the trolley dears?" An old lady asked kindly.

"Ermm," James stood up, walking towards the trolley. "I'll take some.. Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkins Pasties, Bertie botts every flavoured beans, and a packet of droobles. Oh yeah, and some chocolate frogs. Want anything Sirius?"

Sirius appeared at his side. "Oh, just a liqourice wand, and some chocolate frogs."

After buying their stash, James and Sirius sat back down.

"Do you collect cards?" James asked, as he opened up a chocolate frog.

"Na, not really.. do you?"

"Yes! Got about 700, maybe 750," James said casually.

"750!" Sirius said shocked.

"Yup." James opened one up, and ate the frog before it could go away. He then glanced towards the card. "Merlin again," he muttered. "Seriously, I've got too many of him. Over 100."

James sighed, stuffing it in his jeans pocket. "Who you get?" He asked Sirius.

"Oh, I got Salazar Slytherin," he said, throwing it towards the window.

"Ha, I've got him; I've got all of the founders except Hufflepuff; then I'll have the founders set."

Sirius sighed. "I hope I'm not in Slytherin; then again, my parents would probably hate me if I don't get sorted into it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They are right Pure-bloods. Believe in what this lunatic Voldemort's doing and everything."

James froze. "Who's Voldemort?"

Sirius glanced up. "Don't you know anything 'bout what's been happening?"

James shook his head. "Mum won't let me anywhere near the Prophet. I know somethings up. I mean, I was there in Diagon Alley when some people were tortured."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"So what has been happening?" James asked, deeply interested.

"Well, this guy Voldemort, he's trying to take over; killing left right and centre, and the Mninistry can't do anything 'bout it. It's just getting worse. Many Muggles are being killed too. It's hard out in the open now, you never know when someone could be on his side; my own cousin, Bellatrix, she's left school now and gone and joined him."

"Really?" James said, shocked.

"Yeah," Sirius said gloomily. "That's why I don;t want to be in Slytherin."

James nodded. "I don't blame you, especially if that Snivellus gets put in Slytherin."

Sirius smirked. "I know! And that girl.. do you think she'll be a Slytherin?"

James shook his head. "Naa, she looks like a Gryffindor; she was brave, weren't she? Then again, you never know."

After a little brief discussion on the Hogwarts houses, James decided to get ready, and started pulling out his robes; Sirius did the same.  
Once ready, James admired himself in the reflection of the window, ruffling up his hair. He sat back down, just as a voice boomed through all compartments.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes; please leave your luggage on the train, and make your way up to the castle."

"Yes!" James said excitedly.

In a few minutes, James had his face pressed up against the window. The sky was dark, and he watched in awe as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

James and Sirius clambered off, looking around with grins on their faces.

"Firs' years, firs' years, over here! Righ', follow me, firs' years!"

James and Sirius followed a very large man with the rest of the first years. The mean was atleast 8 feet tall, and had long rangly black hair. James would have barely come up to his waist.

The first years walked separate from the other students, and were lead over to a lake, where boats had been laid out. Over the other side of the lake, was a high cliff, where, standing tall and strong, was Hogwarts castle.

"Wow!" James breathed. It was better than he imagined.

James followed Sirius into a boat, and was accompanied by a little scrawny looking boy, and another boy who looked vaguely familar to James. Before he could pin-point where he knew this boy, Sirius was speaking to him.

"Can't believe we're here," Sirius muttered, looking around.

"I know, it's awesome," James breathed.  
T

he boat ride was fairly short. When the got out, they walked up a set of stone steps, and came face to face with large double doors. This was it; he was at Hogwarts.


End file.
